Suimei Yakagi
(Drama CD) }} |Yakagi Suimei}} is the protagonist of the series Isekai no Mahou wa Okureteru. He is a modern magician and a high school senior. When the Hero Summoning Ritual took place in Astel, he was arbitrarily summoned along with his friends Reiji Shana and Mizuki Anō to another world because of the failure in summoning. 'Appearance' Suimei has dark black hair, which is unkempt. He is a man of slender build. Since he is a magician, he does not emphasize on his physical strength. Background Suimei's father was a magician. Most information about his mother is hidden except for the fact that she was cursed in her past (it is called "curse of destruction" but there seems to be no more information on that topic, ref Vol 2 chap 4). His only living relatives are his female cousin Hatsumi and her parents. Personality Suimei has an attitude that is not fitting of his age. He is mature and views the situation rationally and logically. He cares about the people around and does not like violence. He underrates himself. In contrast to his cold attitude in combat he has a caring side for his companions which earns him the title of a "tsundere" at times. Plot Volume 1: When Suimei is going to his home after school, he and his friends Reiji Shana and Mizuki Anō suddenly get caught up in a summoning magic and end up getting transported to an another world. He finds himself in a unknown room with a high concentration of mana. Suddenly Felmenia Stingray and Titania Root Astel show up and introduced themselves and explain the situation. They decided that Reiji was the Hero, by seeing his increase his in power. He and his friends are then lead to the Astel's palace. Reiji and Mizuki are surprised by the guard opening the grand door with magic, while Suimei analysed the magic and determined it was wasting mana and applying an attribute was decreasing its efficiency and concluded it was a waste to analyse it. They were then lead to the audience chamber. Felmenia explained the situation and the king, Almandious Root Astel told them to rest. But Reiji asked the reason for summoning. To which the king told that he was summoned to fight against the Demon King and asked him what his answer was. Reiji without asking the other too voiced his decision of subjugating the demon lord. Suimei was expecting him to deny the task. Hearing his reply, Suimei immediately refused to fight the demons. He asked the king to return him back to his world. But when the king revealed that the magic to return him back to his world does not exist, he freaked out and made quite the scene. He then shuts himself in a room and just stays there. But he secretly leaves the room and goes to the Archives of the palace to learn the language of the other world. At night, he secretly enter the summoning room and tries to decipher and understand the magic circle used for summoning them. Reiji and Mizuki used to visit him and tell about their development in abilities. Once while sneaking out of his room, he gets lost in the palace yet he was reluctant to get Felmenia's help. When Suimei tried to sneak in to the summoning again, he was attacked by a golem. He destroyed the golem in an instant and decided it was Felmenia who set this up. Next Night, he prepares a special barrier to fight against Felmenia. But when the fight begins he get quite disappointed by the lack of development of magic in this world, whereas Felmenia was surprised at his Abilities. He overpowered Felmenia with Meteor Shower and made a sign a magic contract with clauses that don't allow her to tell about the fight. But the King found the truth and called for Suimei. He told Suimei that he knows the fight between Suimei and Felmenia and asks Suimei about his intentions. He told the truth about magic in his world, its development and about ordinary people like Reiji not knowing that. He reveal his dreams and his desire to return. Almandious apologies. At his request Suimei un-does the contract signed by Felmenia. Volume 2: After Reiji Shana, the Summoned Hero and his party left the Royal Castle Camellia, Suimei leaves the castle to find clues on how to return to his own world. He is granted a good amount of money by Almandious Root Astel. His first destination is the adventurers guild "Twilight Pavilion" in the Royal Capital of Metel. Inside the building of the Guild, he meets Lefille Grakis who is trying to register as an adventurer. He gets surprised when Lefille asked for his name and was doubtful towards her when she revealed her reason. He causes a commotion unintentionally for simply wanting to register as an adventurer, because his clothes resembled that of a peasant. After a small fight with an adventurer, he completes the required formalities and go to gets evaluated. Lefille gets surprised by seeing Suimei coming to get evaluated. He goes up against two veteran adventurers ( a mage and a swordsman) by provoking them into a 2 vs 1 where he defeats both at the same time in front of Lefille. She gets surprised by his abilities as a Mage. The guild wants to register him as a B-Rank (with only two ranks below the top brass), but after Lefille leaves he brainwashes them with magic into giving him the rank of a D-class adventurer. Afterwards he takes on a escort-quest for a caravan and heads towards Kurant City. Unexpectedly Lefille joined the Quest as well. On their way he has his first encounter with demons and gets a hint of Lefille's fighting strength and her connection to spirits. But a demon general called Rajas comes in contact with the caravan group. Rajas tells that he came here searching for Lefille and the others with her will get hurt because of her presence, he also reveals a bit about Lefille's past Behind this attack lies a scheme of a noble of Astel,Lord Hadorius who planned to use Suimei as a diversion to the demon general Rajas to help Reiji. After some internal discord between the surviving members of the quest they start blaming Lefille because of her history with Rajas and cast her out. As a result Suimei leaves the quest as well to follow his conviction "saving those who can't be saved". After meeting up with her he discovers the evil curse put on Lefille by the demon general Latora and uses his magic to reduce the effect of the curse. He then curses himself for his inability. The next day they encounter one of the adventurers that shunned Lefille who is as good as dead and tells them the demon general is waiting for her with the rest of the caravan. She immediately takes of towards the caravan and leaves Suimei behind. At first reluctant whether to follow her, but he remembers the curse on Lefille and his father's dying wish and faces an army of ten thousand demons alone to get to her. After witnessing the last moments of the caravans members and a cornered Lefille he takes on the demon general and with the aid of Lefille eventually defeats him using Abra Merin (Divine Magic). Volume 3: Volume 4: Volume 5 : Volume 6 : Volume 8: After Lishbaums retreat, Suimei spends his days secluded in his room, analyzing the summoning circle and searching for his way back home. Felmenia invites him to spend some time (with his harem) at a pool she constructed with magic where he is being ganged up on by the girls. While cleaning up he finds the last clue to finishing the magic circle. Abilities Suimei is a magician of high ranking at the Magician Society. He is able to defeat most mages like Felmenia with ease. He is able to use magics from many magic systems. When his Mana Funace is released he is able to overwhelm most people with just its pressure. He wields a Mercury katana as his close combat weapon. Suimei's most powerful spells include; Enth Astrarle (Oh Starry Sky, Fall) - It creates a gigantic magic circle in the sky that creates numerous smaller magic circles. The smaller circles then release blasts of cosmic energy that fall to the earth destroying everything in range. It's destructive power and vast range makes it arguably Suimei's most powerful spell and the source of his alias. It's weaknesses are that a night sky is required and that the position and presence of certain stars are necessary. As such when Suimei uses it the "fantasy world" it is only roughly at half power. Azure Engraved Beheading - A blade created by absorbing the blue light of the day time sky. It possesses purifying attributes and is capable of destroying, at least, a B-rank "Beast of the Apocalypse" with a single strike. Its biggest flaw is usability. Since it requires a blue sky to activate, it can't be used at dawn, twilight, or night. Abrakadabra (Pour the thunder unto your death) - A lightning attack infused with divine power. A spell from the "Abra Merin" system. It fires a bolt of lightning of that is infused with divine energy from angels. The spell's power is massively increased when the user undergoes partial possession by an archangel. This allows the user to fire off thousands of bolts of lightning. The user can also gather the lightning in a magic circle that then releases the energy as a pillar of light. Firmus congrega aurum magnalea (My sturdy and radiant castle) - A defensive spell that combines numerous defensive magic circles to create a magical fortress. Suimei has stated that the spell's shape was inspired by a military base from earth, most likely a nuclear bunker. It possesses incredible defensive abilities, stopping a aura attack from Rajas, that had previously annihilated an entire fortress. It can also withstand Earnu's roar without taking any damage. The greatest testament to it's abilities seems to be the fact that it withstood the "Roar of the Red Dragon". The "Red Dragon" being a "Beast of the Apocalypse" that surpassed A-Rank. He also possesses other powerful techniques that he is incapable of using in the "fantasy world". "Psychic Tempest", the supreme fist "Lag Line Bells", the cursed "Stella Maris", and the infinite conversion of the mana furnace. Due to their reliance on constellations or their distinct history, they can only be used on earth. His magic arsenal and knowledge is vast which makes him one of the most powerful individuals in the new world overshadowing most demon generals and heroes alike. Relationships Companions from Japan Reiji Shana ''- Friend A normal high schooler in Japan that was the best friend of Suimei. The only problem is that Suimei has had to save Reiji numerous times because Reiji has too strong sense of a justice to the point where he tries to take on numerous thugs at once. Suimei sometimes wishes that Reiji wasn't like this, but nonetheless remains friends with him and hold a strong bond. ''Mizuki Ano - Best Friend The childhood best friend of Suimei, who also attends the same high school as him before the accident. She use to hold feelings towards Suimei, but due to his background as a Magician, Suimei changed the focus of her affections towards Reiji. Companions from New World Trivia *The kanji for "suimei" means light shimmering on water. 'Image Gallery' 58805.jpg 10.PNG 15665559_313946645669345_2517702746580387214_n.jpg 15665732_313946579002685_8221735842322096651_n.jpg 22228564_1974601406114313_8073517957967063391_n.png 22281701_1974598029447984_722339947037647234_n.jpg v8chapter3-1.png 22282130_1974599539447833_8084406349303873497_n.jpg Category:Summoned Ones Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Stubbed Article